Shiro
by yukii04
Summary: advertencias: lemmon. yaoi. sadomasoquismo. una oc. sangre... karma: uke, activo, masoquista... asano: seme, pasivo, sádico.


**Shiro.**

 **Ansatu kyoushitsu no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Advertencias: yaoi, lemmon, sadomasoquismo, karma: uke activo y masoquista, asano: seme pasivo y sádico.**

 **Shiro.**

Era un dia normal para la clase E. a no ser porque KoroSensei había decidido ir a Inglaterra sin motivo aparente (o al menos los estudiantes no le tomaron importancia a su explicación); dejándolos con dos materias para seis horas. Por suerte ninguno de los profesores se tomaban ese trabajo muy enserio, así que terminaron con dos de esas horas libres.

Mientras que todos almorzaban, algo extraño, incluso para la clase E, ocurrió. El presidente del consejo estudiantil con la ropa desacomodada y sus cabellos naranjas revueltos azotó la puerta del salón y permaneció callado regulando el aire.

Karma fue el primero en reaccionar, levantándose de la silla de Kayano, pasando entre esta (que estaba sentada en su escritorio) y Nagisa (que estaba a su lado). Se paró frente a Gakushuu y esbozo una sonrisa.

-¿qué paso Gakushuu? ¿Te persigue el lobo?- dijo con altanería. El pelinaranja lo tomó de las solapas de la ropa y lo acercó a él con el ceño fruncido. Le dedicó una mirada de odio y Karma solo amplio su sonrisa.

-lo que pasa te afecta tanto a ti como a mí, Akabane- el pelirrojo alzó una ceja confundido por lo que Asano continuó- Shiro está herida, muy herida

Los estudiantes de la clase E no entendían que sucedía pero al ver como los ojos de Karma se abrían como platos y tragaba saliva con tal dificultad supusieron que no podía ser bueno, para nada. Es verdad que ellos conocían a "shiro" como el horrible hombre que experimentó con Itona, pero descartaron tan rápido esa posibilidad como era posible, puesto a que Karma no se preocuparía por él y Gakushuu no conocía su existencia.

El presidente tomó al pelirrojo del antebrazo y lo jaló fuera del edificio, no pasó mucho antes de que él %80 de la clase los siguieran. Asano los dirigió a la piscina techada del edificio principal, ignorando cada pregunta que le hacían y ante cada una de ellas apretaba más el agarre con Karma, a tal punto que enojado, preocupado y confundido, el pelirrojo gritó "es nuestra amiga, joder" logrando que todos se callaran.

Para entender más la situación os explico. Karma y Gakushuu tienen una mejor amiga en común, está en la clase B y se llama Himemiya Shiro. Es la vecina del pelirrojo y ex compañera del presidente del consejo, la representante de la clase y socia en el crimen de Karma. Ambos la querían tanto porque era el punto medio entre los dos, nunca se aburrían con ella y siempre estaba el lado que encajaba con el otro.

Shiro fue transferida a la clase B por la sospecha de que había escrito "mal intento de padre" (refiriéndose al padre de su amigo) en las paredes del colegio, no fue enviada a la clase E por falta de pruebas en su contra.

Al llegar a la piscina todos vieron a la chica pliblanca con la pollera del instituto pero sin camisa tirada en el suelo rodeada de sangre. Karma corrió a ella y Gakushuu lo siguió. Se colocaron uno a cada lado y el pelirrojo comenzó a comprobar los signos vitales.

-¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó karma alterado

-seguro fue ese inepto- susurró Asano enojado- desde san Valentín un tipo le viene dejando cartas y regalos en su escritorio. Sabía que un día se iba a pasar de las manos- dijo apretando los puños con frustración.

Karma con ayuda de Ookuda lograron detener la hemorragia y entre ambos enemigos llevaron a Shiro al edificio de la clase E. mientras que esperaban que despertara, ambos les explicaron a sus compañeros quien era y por qué estaba así. Gakushuu explicó que tenía miedo que el acosador la violara, eso explicaría la carencia de ropa que fue sustituida rápidamente por la campera de Karma, y que ella era muy violenta como para dejarse, lo que da razón a la herida.

Al cabo de unos largos minutos, Shiro abrió sus ojos celestes de a poco y se sentó en el banco donde se encontraba, hizo un quejido de dolor al sentir la herida en su estómago, lo que llamó la atención de sus amigos y la clase E.

-Shiro- dijo Asano corriendo hacia ella.

-Hime- susurró Karma parándose al lado del pelinaranja.

Karma no solo le decía Hime por ser su apellido, sino por la cantidad de cosas que ella hace por él, y porque el pelirrojo seria capas de recibir una bala por su amiga… él la consideraba su princesa. A Gakushuu nunca le agradó la relación que había entre su mejor amiga y su enemigo, se podría decir que estaba celoso. Él veía a Shiro como una hermana, ella misma les decía "NiiSan" (a Gakushuu) y "OniiChan" (a Karma).

-OniiChan- susurró al ver a Akabane- NiiSan- continuó cuando vio al pelinaranja. Ambos enemigos se miraron y sin dudarlo la abrazaron, con cuidado de no lastimarla ni un poco.

Muchos de los estudiantes de la clase se fueron a sus casas con dudas sobre "la princesa del delincuente" (citado de Terasaka) puesto a que muchos de ellos se habían quedado en el edificio al menos una hora más de la salida.

Asano insistió en llevarla al hospital. Shiro se negó. Karma la defendió.

La dejaron en su casa luego de contarle a la hermana que se sentía mal (sin decirle el porqué) y Gakushuu durmió en la casa de Akabane. No era la primera vez que la paliblanca quedaba lastimada y ellos se quedaban juntos atentos al teléfono celular por si algo le pasaba. Ante la costumbre, Karma puso dos colchones en la sala (ya que su familia no estaba podían dormir en un lugar menos cerrado) y le dio su pijama a Gakushuu (pijama que tiene en la casa del otro desde hace más de tres años).

Lo que más le dificultaba a Gakushuu esa noche para dormir, era el olor del pelirrojo. Karma no dejaba de dar vueltas en su lugar esparciendo su olor por toda la habitación (o eso creía él). En cambio, lo que más le impedía a Karma consolidar el sueño ese día era el recordar las palabras de Hime esa misma noche cuando se quedaron solos mientras que Asano hablaba con la hermana de esta.

" _no quiero hacerlo jamás con alguien que no quiera, tampoco quiero correr el riesgo de que la primera vez sea a la fuerza, mañana hablo con Isogai"_

Él sabía que a su amiga le gustaba el ikemen de su salón, incluso apoyaba la relación, pero le dio miedo el pensar en que él jamás podría estar con esa persona especial.

-¿podrías quedarte quieto?- pidió con tono de orden Gakushuu.

-no- karma se volteó y lo miró a los ojos- ¿Qué sientes por Hime?

-es como una hermana ¿Por qué preguntas?- colocó una mano bajo su cabeza para mirarlo desde arriba.

-¿Qué dirías si me gustara un chico?- pregunto con los ojos clavados en el techo.

-que tiene suerte- susurró desviando la mirada. Los ojos dorados de karma se clavaron en él confundido.

-¿a qué te refieres?- preguntó confundido.

-jamás se aburriría con un delincuente de novio-

Era increíble como ambos ya eran súper conscientes de sus sentimientos pero ninguno era tan capaz de declararse. Hasta recién ambos eran de tirar indirectas muy sutiles pero casi imperceptibles.

-Gakushuu- lo llamó el pelirrojo.

-¿sí?- respondió el otro.

-quiero que me folles- suspiró Karma tirándose sobre él.

El pelinaranja ni respondió. Puso sus brazos en la cintura del otro y correspondió el beso hambriento que acababa de empezar Karma. Sus lenguas ya habían iniciado la batalla y aunque la comenzó el pelirrojo, el de ojos violetas no tardó en ganar el control. Colocó a Karma debajo de él y cuando la necesidad de respirar se volvió presente se separaron dejando caer una línea de saliva. El pelinaranja comenzó un camino de besos por el cuello de este hasta que lo detuvo tomándolo de la cabeza.

-hagamos esto: mañana soy tu juguete, pero ahora sin rodeos, métemela. No sabes cuánto tiempo esperé esto- suplicó Karma.

El presidente tomó el pantalón de su rival y lo tiró a un costado. Vio no solo la erección de Karma, sino esos lugares que creyó jamás ver fuera de sus sueños más lujuriosos. Tragó saliva y lo vio preocupado.

-te va a doler- dijo Gakushuu.

-quiero que duela-

Asano se sorprendió ante la confesión, pero lo motivó para comenzar a entrar en el pelirrojo. Entraba de manera lenta y con preocupación al escuchar los ruidos que salían del otro. Pero no duró mucho ya que Karma volteo la situación quedando arriba y penetrándose por completo de una sola vez.

Sintió a su pareja entera dentro de él mientras gritaba de dolor y placer. Abrió la boca dejando escapar su lengua conforme los sonidos salían de esta y comenzó a moverse. Se auto penetraba demasiado rápido como para que Gakushuu pudiera tomar decisiones propias, solo podía jadear y ver a karma moverse sobre él.

-¡d-duele, duele tanto!- gritaba el pelirrojo con fuerza.- ¡me vas a partir a la mitad Gakushuu!

Es todo lo que Asano resistió, le quitó la remera a Karma y comenzó a mover sus caderas con fuerza. Se lamió los labios al ver la sangre escurrirse entre su miembro y el ano del pelirrojo.

-¡más, más, más, quiero que duela más!- gritaba Akabane perdiendo su mirada en el techo pasando sus uñas por sus propias piernas.

Asano comenzó a arañar la espalda de Karma dejando marcas rojas y aumentando el placer del otro. Tanto las mejillas sonrojadas, la saliva en la comisura de sus labios, las lágrimas caer por sus mejillas, la sangre escurrirse entre ambos, los ojos perdidos y la lengua fuera de Akabane lo volvían loco. Tomó el miembro del pelirrojo y comenzó a masturbarlo con fuerza.

-ya no a-aguan-to—dijo a duras penas gakushuu.

Terminó corriéndose dentro del pelirrojo que no tardó ni medio segundo en hacerlo en su mano. El pelirrojo cayó a su lado sonriente y con la respiración muy agitada. Cuando reguló su respiración, el pelinaranja se sentó y vio la línea de semen y sangre que iba desde su miembro, pasando por su pierna hasta el interior del pelirrojo.

-se ve lindo- dijo con media sonrisa- no conocía tu lado masoquista Akabane- lo miró.

-acostúmbrate, no te vas a escapar tan fácil Gakushuu- dijo luego de cerrar la boca para tragar saliva y recuperar su sonrisa típica.

-no importa, me gusta- dijo antes de acercarse a su cuello y morderlo con fuerza haciendo que el otro gima de excitación.

-no tenemos que esperar hasta mañana para que sea tu juguete- susurró con una mirada lasciva.

-me agrada la idea- lo miró a los ojos.

-deja que voy al baño y vuelvo- dijo levantándose a duras penas y tomando su teléfono.

Ya en el baño el pelirrojo le envió un mensaje a su tan querida vecina.

" _tenías razón, me aceptó masoquista y todo"_

No tardó mucho en recibir respuesta.

" _lo sabía, estoy feliz por mi onii-chan"_

Karma sonrió de lado y volvió con, quien a partir de esa noche, sería SU sádico.

 **Fin**

 **Vale, creo que se me fue la mano, pero me encanta karmi de masoka.**

 **Gracias por leer si alguno llegó hasta aca y pues… solo les cuento que tengo un conejo que me dieron por mi cumpleaños que se llama Oz (como el de pandora hearts) porque le quería poner gakushuu pero me dijeron que era muy complicado y pos quedó Oz… aunque tiene cara de los voy a matar a todos como asano.**

 **Oz tiene los ojos celestes y el pelo blanco como shiro apropósito…lo juro… no fue coincidencia.**

 ***hime significa princesa literalmente.**

 ***nii san es hermano mayor de forma respetuosa y onii chan es más de forma cariñosa.**

 ***ikemen se traduciría como hombre perfecto.**

 **Bueno, eso es todo.**

 **Bessos, yukii…**


End file.
